goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Emperor's Tournament
Sign-Ups There's only room for eight competitors, so please respect that. -Finn -Fasha - Hisana 40px|bottom Beauty's Princess''''40px|bottom 17:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC)' '- Zeon ' -Krillin Jr. - Steve OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 17:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) -Rj -Hoodie Match 1 - Steve Vs RJ 'Chiatozu' *sitting in a throne, watching, bored already* .... '''RJ': -cracks knuckles- So, you are Steve. I will win this. I will win. -makes a bow and quiver of arrows of ki- -aims and shoots 7 arrows of ki- Steve: '*laughs and just watches as all the arrows miss me* man you suck at this *makes a ki bazzoka and fires it at your face* '''RJ: '*grasps the blast, then charges it, then launches it back* I'm gunna freaking rofl. *swipes bazzoka, then chops it* *makes ki zanbato, then slashes at Steve* 'Steve:'laughing more and more after getting slashed* you are worse then Krillin Jr. *makes a ki sword slashes cutting your neck then stabs you through the stomach * GAME OVER '''RJ: No killing. *rapid ki blasts* *charges a powerful ki blast* Goodbye... *its behind Steve, then launches blast* NOW! Steve: *teleports to emperor Chiatzou* ok healing magic has go to be against the rules *shoots a death beam at Rj's arm* Emperor *stands up* STOP THE MATCH! Steve: *stops and listens to the emperor* RJ; I only used it cuz he tried to kill me. I only use it in emergency. Steve: listen to our emperor respectfully Rj! Emperor *slowly hovers into the air, going over to Steve and RJ* What's wrong with you two?! This is a sacred event, and you're making a mockery of it! What do you hafta say for yourselves, huh!? Steve: I am sorry my emperor, I am sorry to make a fool of myself in your presence... RJ: Same here. But he nearly f***ing killed me! Emperor *gasps loudly* *glares at RJ* That is it! This is a sacred event! At least your opponent is apologizing! That is the end! Both of you are eliminated from this Tournament! You have no respect for the ancient traditions of Goat City! Steve: *rises* Yes emperorI will accept the fate you have given me. Again my highest apoligies. Emperor *nods curtly at Steve* *goes back to his throne* Let the next match begin! Finn Vs Hisana! Steve: *sits down next to the emperors throne* can i please be un disqualified Emperor *major WTF face* ?! Uh... Tien!! -*Tien comes out of nowhere and throws Steve out* Zion -In bleachers- Why does RJ always lose in the first round? Match 2 - Krillin Jr vs Fasha Fasha -Walks into arena- Hi I'm fasha, you must be krillin jr lets fight then. Krillin Jr.: Yeah, I'm ready! *punches Fasha in the stomach* Fasha -Flies up a few feet and fires destructo disks- Steve: '*taking my seat* i hope fasha wins '''Krillin Jr.: '*dodges* I thought this was more about physical strength! *keeps dodging* '''Fasha It kinda is.... -Kicks Kj in the guts and then shoots multiple ki-blasts- Krillin Jr: *falls, and rolls away from KI blasts* Then, STOP SHOOTING ME! *Kicks Fasha in the head* Fasha *-Kicks Kj behind the knee* Jellie leg! Chiatozu '*watching closely, glaring at Fasha* '''Krillin Jr.: '''Hey! *punches Fasha in the face* Fasha *thinks*I'm guessing jelly leg wasn't a good idea -Flips Kj- '''Krillin Jr.: '*kicks RJ in the jaw while being fliped around* Ha! That should do it! *Fasha falls* Fasha *Gets up* That is strong,but I'm stronger *Punches kj in the stomach* '''Krillin Jr.: *falls down* That's it! *jumps up at super speed and punches Fasha multiple times* Fasha *Kartwheels to dodge hits and then high kicks Kj* Krillin Jr.: '*backflips out of the way* Come on! *flies striaght into Fasha* Fasha Ok kid I've had enough -Rapidly kicks Kj in the stomach- '''Krillin Jr.: '*falls* Oh........*feels his stomach* That hurt. *lays on the ground* Match 3 - Finn Vs Hisana '''Hisana: *cracks knuckles* Hi, Emperor-sama, it's an honor to be here! *looking for Finn* Where's Finn..? Steve: *standing ring side* cmon Hisana i know you can do this Hisana: I'll do my best. *smiles at Steve and is waiting for Finn* Finn:*Slowly and calmly walks into the arena* Hello Emperor, It is a great honor to be here. *Looks over at Hisana* So you are my match? Hisana: Yeah. Let's not keep Emperor-sama bored with chitchat, ok? *gets in fighting pose* Emperor *smiles upon seeing Finn* I like that boy. He has a hero heart, as my oracles predicted. He may be the one. Steve: Hisana dont hold back Finn: '*Pauses* Wait I don't thinkI can hurt a girl.... 'Emperor http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ultradragonball/images/7/72/Facepalm_by_shadow696-d38k12i.gif Finn The Human! The gender of your opponent matters not! In fact, I'd say she is much stronger than you... Steve: dont listen finn Hisana: Finn? If you don't want to start fighting, I will start it. And it's ok, just think you're fighting one of the guys, okay? *smiles* Finn:Fine you start Hisana. Hisana: Ok! *punches Finn in face* Finn:*Flies back near edge and runs at her trying to trip her* Hisana: *falls on nose and gets up* Ow. *kicks finn in the nose* Finn:*Nose starts to bleed* *Tries shoving Hisana to edge* Hisana: *is frozen in place, shivering* Aahh....Finn? Yo-yo-yo-your nose...blood...! Finn:Oh, Your scared of blood huh? *Evil smirk still trying to shove you to edge* Hisana: *squeaks while shielding eyes with tail* Better.. *recklessly punches Finn* Finn:*Getting punched over and over* You know Hisana the more you punch me the more you causing me to bleed and when''' you are punching me your getting the blood on you. *Still has evil smirk* '''Hisana: But..if I use my tail to cover my eyes, I can't see the blood. *kicks Finn* Finn:*Falls back on head* Gah! Wait you can't see then.. *Tries tripping her* Steve: CMON HISANA DO IT KICK HIS BUTT Hisana: *falls face first and gets back up, no tail on face* Go all out Finn! Come on, remember what Emperor-sama said! *nose is broken but I roundhouse kick Finn* Finn:*Flips backwards and lands faceplants into ground of arena* I will regret hurts you but *Stands up and kicks her in stomach trying to make her fly back* Hisana'': *flies back but catches self before ring out* Nice. *throws up blood and knees Finn in stomach* I got you Steve! *winks* Steve: *smiles* '''Finn:*Coughs out blood Falls to ground* Gah! i must not give up!.. *Headbutts her in the stomach and then kicks her again* I apologize for hurting you still. *Has bloody nose and black eye covered in dried blood* Hisana: *almost falls out of ring, does backflip and kicks Finn out* I forgive you, Finn! *falls on knee in pain* 'Finn:''' ~Finn has' fallen out of the ring~''' *Stil out of ring in pain* ... Hisana: *grunts in pain* Finn..did..well.. Finn:Cant... Give... Up! *Weakly standing trying to crawl back onto stage Emperor That's it! Finn loses! The match goes to... Hisana! *goes over to Finn, grabs him arm, lifting him to his feet with strength that seems weirdly impossible for him* Finn:Thank you emperor. Good game Hisana, it was an honor too fight you. Hisana: To you as well. *struggles to get up* Match 4 - Hoodie Vs Zeon Zeon: ''up I've changed since we last faught, Hoods. I'm stronger now. '''Hoodie: 'the stage It will be fun to fight you too. I have also developed. battle stance Hisana: *getting patched up and waiting* I don't want to see cheaters using ki. I'll thrash them if they win. Hey! Don't touch that! Zeon: '''No regrets? '''Hoodie: '''Hehe, what is she on about? Anyways, let's get starte--down on the ground, paralysed...No, No, NOOO! '''Hisana: *is sitting* Whatever I wish to talk about, Hoodie. 'Hoodie: ' smoke appears Zeon....kick his ass. into Evil Hoodz Evil Hoodz: So you are to fight me, Zeon? 'Zeon: '''If I have to. Remember the last time we fought, though... ''middle and index fingers to left eye, quickly pulls away, Hollow Mask appears. ''Evil Hoodz: ''If you ever want your friend back, you'll have to remove me from his body! battle stance again